The Ohio State University College of Optometry proposes to establish an institutional training program for clinician-scientists in primarily patient-based research, with one lead mentor available for a trainee interested in molecular biology. At the outset, two trainees will enroll in the program. They will have Doctor of Optometry (OD) degrees and will pursue PhD degrees in Vision Science. Trainees will complete coursework and mentored research to end up with a key skill set. They will emerge with knowledge and experience in vision science (optics, binocular vision, monocular sensory processes, ocular anatomy and physiology), molecular biology (cell biology, immunology, genetics), epidemiology, biostatistics, clinical study design, ethics in biomedical research, scientific writing, and the dissemination of scientific results. Trainees will complete intensive coursework in molecular biology, cellular biology, and genetics to facilitate training in translational research. Karla Zadnik, OD PhD, Glenn A. Fry Professor in Optometry and Physiological Optics, will serve as the Program Director. Since 1999, Dr. Zadnik has served in the same role on the OSU College of Optometry's K30 grant. "Clinical Research Curriculum," funded through the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute. The Program Advisory Committee will consist of Ronald Jones, OD PhD (chair of the Program Advisory Committee and Chair of the Graduate Studies Committee at the College of Optometry); P. Sarita Soni, OD MS (Director of the Borish Clinical Research Center at the Indiana University School of Optometry and Program Director of the new K12 program there); Michael Robinson, PhD, Assistant Professor at Children's Hospital, OSU College of Medicine and Public Health; and Melvin L. Moeschberger, Professor, Division of Epidemiology and Biometrics, School of Public Health, OSU College of Medicine and Public Health. Dr. Zadnik will serve as an ex officio member of the Program Advisory Committee. Potential lead mentors in the Graduate Program in Vision Science will include faculty members who have graduate faculty status within the OSU Graduate School that allows them to supervise a PhD student and who also have federal grant funds (listed below). Specific training programs will be developed by trainee applicants and their lead mentors. The first trainee will be Michael D. Twa, OD MS, and one slot will be left open to recruit a trainee at the time of funding.